Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.191$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.191 = \dfrac{19.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.191} = 19.1\%$ $19.1$ per hundred = $19.1$ per cent = $19.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.